


I Hurt All Over My Body

by CassidysPersona



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Aaron and Rebecca Friendship, Caring Robert Sugden, DO NOT READ UNLESS ABLE TO HANDLE THIS TYPE OF STORYLINE, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Male-Female Friendship, NO RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN ROBERT AND REBECCA, Pierce Harris Rape, Rape, Rebecca White - Freeform, Support, Trauma, Trigger Warnings, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9372542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassidysPersona/pseuds/CassidysPersona
Summary: Pierce Harris forces himself on Rebecca, but it's Robert and Aaron who are there for Rebecca when it matters.Trigger warning do not read if affected by this!





	

**A/N: So I’ve had this idea for a while even before Pierce forced himself on Rhona I just knew that this was going to happen, but I was scared to publish in fear of a Peirce Harris defence squad coming after me but I’m pretty sure now that it’s happened I hope there’s not a wicker man being made of me. Obviously been rated the highest standards because of all the trigger stuff, so I don't know aout this late night ramblings etc I don't know.**

 Rebecca walked out of The Woolpack toilets, she had panda eyes and her hair was matted, for once she hadn't consented and now it was her word against Pierce Harris’s.

  _Rebecca felt a firm hand on her shoulder, she had been feeling that Pierce had been watching her all night and she had hoped an escape to the ladies’ bathroom might of meant she was safe._

_"Excuse me get off me,” Rebecca turned her face and saw him standing there, “shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?” Rebecca knew he was with Rhona and was beginning to feel uncomfortable around him, “you’re also drunk.”_

_“Hasn't been the first time you've had someone in the bathroom…overheard Ross telling everyone in the café,” Pierce’s breath tingled on Rebecca’s neck and she felt a chill go down her spine, “and as for Rhona…she's rubbing baby oil on other men’s bodies. Why can’t I hurt her too?” Pierce pushed Rebecca into a toilet stall. Rebecca tried to fight him but he gripped her tight and pushed her onto the toilet._

_Rebecca heard a zip undo and she felt powerless, every time she pushed him off he pushed her back down she felt his fingers dig into her forearms and he moved one hand from her forearm over her mouth, “just get off me!” Rebecca muffled through his hand over her mouth, her eyes widened as he had so much power over her that there was no way she could escape, she had to let it happen, she had tears falling down her face as the pain of him inside her had caused an injury._

_Pierce finished with Rebecca and looked down at her, “wasn't all bad was it?” he asked her nicely and Rebecca said nothing, she couldn't speak, the woman was in shock and when Pierce left like nothing had happened Rebecca had one safe place in mind._

The blonde ran upstairs into The Woolpack living room and laid down on the sofa, a pillow to her stomach, “what are you doing here?” Aaron’s voice caused Rebecca to flinch and she said nothing, “oi I was talking to you.”

“Bex are you alright?” Robert asked his friend and she laid there, tears rolling down her face, “earth to Rebecca?” Robert tapped her arm but the younger sister of Chrissie reacted badly.

"Get off of me!” she pushed herself up wincing as the pain from where Pierce had violated her caused her pain, “just please leave me alone.”

“Bex you’re bleeding,” Robert noticed a bloody stain on the sofa and around her jeans, “Bex what’s happened?” Robert had decided that trying to touch her would cause her more fear. Aaron swallowed a lump in his throat as he had a slight feeling he knew what had happened.

 “Who did this to you?” Aaron asked in the same tone he had when he informed Lachlan of how many years Gordon had gotten, “Rebecca, have you had a shower?”  

 Rebecca shook her head as she tried to not be sick, she wrapped her arms around her shoulders and held herself protectively, “I…I just needed somewhere safe to go.”

 “Rebecca,” Robert sat on the edge of the sofa as he tried to think of what to say, he caught on when Aaron’s tone dropped drastically the blonde man looked at his fiancé before down at Rebecca again, “Bex…let us help you.”

 “H-h-he told me that because I’ve done it toilets before that it’s fine and that…he wanted to hurt his girlfriend like she hurt him,” Rebecca felt herself urge as she realised what had just happened to her, not that she didn’t realise before but right now she felt sick and scared, “he told me that it wasn’t so bad afterwards.”

 “Who told you this Bex?” Robert pushed again for an answer but Rebecca just sat shaking, “Rebecca…whoever has done this to you, he needs to pay,” Robert gave Rebecca a reassuring smile and she blinked a few times, “take your time if you need too.”

“R-r-r….Rhona’s…boy…friend…you can’t do anything though please Robert! He’s a lawyer he knows how to work these things…” Rebecca felt her chest tighten and she leant over, “I can’t…I…I…he’ll know how to…”

 “You said you haven’t taken a shower,” Robert thought out loud and Rebecca nodded very slowly, “Bex…you’ve done the right thing, if you go to the police then they’ll be DNA.”

“I can’t Robert! What if he’s right? What if I deserved it as...I’m not exactly-“

 “Don’t you dare blame yourself!” Aaron for the first time showed genuine concern for Rebecca and she looked up at him, her big sapphire eyes swimming with tears, “you didn’t want it, you didn’t ask for it, it’s not your fault.”

“Bex you need to tell the police,” Robert pushed and Rebecca covered her mouth with her hands, “do you want him to get away with this?”

 “NO!” Rebecca shouted as she struggled with what to do, “what if he says I forced myself on him?”

 “They’ll be able to get evidence Bex,” Robert bravely touched her shoulder and Rebecca flinched, “it’s ok…we’ll get you through this,” Rebecca looked up at Robert and leant her head on his arm, “you won’t be on your own.”

* * *

“There you are,” Chrissie smiled as her sister re-entered but then her face dropped when she saw not only who Rebecca was with but how she looked, “Bex?”

 “What’s happened?” Lawrence got off his seat in the pub and went to check his daughter over but she backed away, “Rebecca?”

 “I wanna go,” Rebecca told Robert she then looked at Aaron, “to the station,” she assured Aaron as she worried he had doubt in his mind.

 “Rebecca what’s happened?” Chrissie stood up and walked over to her, she saw the look of fear in her sister’s eyes, “Bex?”

 “Just leave it alright!” Aaron shouted at Chrissie, he was no stranger to this kind of issue and he knew the last thing he would’ve wanted was his family fussing, “she’ll tell you when she’s ready.”

 “Please I just want to go,” Rebecca couldn’t look at her dad, the blonde ran out as fast as her pained area could take her. Robert followed after her, Aaron took one last look at Chrissie and Lawrence before going after Robert, “I can’t look at them,” she sniffled and dried her eyes, “Chrissie will flip and dad will…he will...he’ll get ill,” Rebecca felt her heart pound against her chest.

 “Hey listen you can tell whoever you want and whenever you want,” Robert got out his car keys and Rebecca jumped when Aaron walked beside her, “nobody is going to force you to do anything,” Robert didn’t expect what Rebecca did next, she leant into him for a hug, “we’ll get you through this, won’t she Aaron?” Robert looked at his fiancé for reassurance, “Aaron?”

 “I trust you two,” Rebecca sighed heavily and pulled away from Robert, “please don’t tell anyone, I just need to do this in my own time,” Rebecca stared at Robert and then at Aaron, “please I will tell the police but I want to tell my family in my own time.”

 “And we’ll be there ok,” Robert reassured Rebecca and he put his hand on her shoulder, “both of us Bex.”

 

**From**

**Cassidy**

**X**


End file.
